Love Isn't All It's Cracked Up To Be
by starchameleon
Summary: Love is pretty hard for Max. I mean between fighting Erasers and defeating evil maniacs where do you find time for it? Well, let's let Max tell us through the journey of her love life.


Hey guys this is my first Maximum Ride story so go easy on me. Ok, here it goes.

Fang has been staring daggers at me all day. I mean, just because a girl wanted to go in hiding to the nearest beach is a bad thing. Call me selfish but, I'm just looking out for the flock. And its not so easy being a flock leader especially when no one agrees with you except a sweet little six year old and the teen heartthrob… Dylan.

I scooped up some sand and sifted it through my course fingers. Iggy and Gazzy were sitting by the water discussing what explosives they had on them … well, somewhere on them. Nudge stared off into the ocean, a blank expression filling her caramel brown eyes not saying a word. I know, weird huh? Fang was in his I'm-mad-at-Max trance. And Dylan well, he was ten feet away staring at me watching my every move. Yeah, stalker much?

I patted Angel's tiny leg next to me. She was drawing little stick people with tiny dresses in the sand. You know, maybe I did make the wrong decision to bring them here. Angel looked up at me smiling. "Max, don't beat yourself up about it I know you're just trying to look out for us."

I patted her blonde curls which were caked with dust and pebbles. "Thanks sweetie, I just really hope it was for the best."

She rested her head on my crossed legs. "I'm sure that your decision was the best and it will keep us alive… or at least together." She yawned and her eyes fluttered until they closed completely.

As Angel drifted off to sleep Dylan scooted over quietly as to not wake her up. He nervously looked me over. "I'm kind of sensing something." He puzzledly looked up at the sky.

"Sensing what kind of something?" I said looking him over trying to read what he was really saying.

He looked down from the sky and back to me a frightened expression plastered on his face. And he said the word I hoped to have never heard again. "Erasers"

I gently shook Angel as I stood up and Dylan quickly scooted over and caught her before she fell on the scorching hot sand.

"W-what's happening?"she asked alarmed at the quick movements I was making towards the flock. Dylan whispered something in her ear and her face quickly paled.

I first walked over to Gazzy and Iggy. "You guys get Nudge we've got to get in the air and far away from this place, now!"

They scrambled off the sand and hurriedly made their way to Nudge as I made my way to Fang. His face was dark and emotionless as I walked over.

"We've got to get in the air. Dylan sensed erasers." He shot up running side by side with me ready to take off. We snapped our wing s open flying at great speed to catch up with the flock.

As we glided through air like hawks slicing through the air ready for any attackers I knew it was time for me to get something off my chest.

"Fang, I'm sorry about back there. I just thought I was making the right call for the flock."

Fang looked up at me his eyes glimmering in the sun. "Hey, don't mention it. I was the one being a jerk back there. I really don't know how tough it is to be a leader." He smiled at me and I cautiously smiled back. Why was he being so nice he's usually as stubborn as a bull? Then I saw it Dylan was staring at Fang, furious and Fang stared back triumphantly. You know, I never get tired of boy fights they are so cute.

My thoughts were interrupted by shots ringing out. I dived just in time, barely missing a bullet to my arm.

"Hey guys, I guess they want to start a fight. Well, let's show them how we roll." The flock nodded for once looking happy. I dove into a set of erasers knocking them off balance with ease. Angel was working on her mind control making erasers drop down over a hundred feet to their deaths. Gazzy and Iggy pulled out bombs and were violently throwing them at the erasers making huge chunks of fur and meat fly everywhere. Dylan, entranced in the fight landed blows so strong they could knock me off my feet which is pretty impossible.

Nudge was my little warrior landing roundhouse kicks to their necks watching happily as they swerved downward. As we finished the last of them off I looked over to see Fang fighting Ari. Ari swiftly pulled out a gun his hand on the trigger. Fang's face was murderous as he gave his last lunge at Ari.

"Noooo!" I screamed my voice echoing through my head as I realized what was happening. Fang swirled down towards the earth only twenty yards away from death. I quickly tried to make a dive at Fang before furry claw like hands clamped down on my shoulders. I didn't even have to say a word as Dylan furiously snatched Ari off of me. I didn't wait to see Ari's defeat against my flock because I had to finish my mission to save Fang. I dived faster than I ever had before my adreline running as I swooped down and caught Fang before he hit the earth like a pancake.

"Fang!" I screamed shaking him in my arms.

"Yeah?" he said grimacing clutching his arm as blood from the wound poured through his shirt and onto my arm.

"How bad is it?" I said flying towards the flock for help with him in my arms. He removed his hand revealing blood and the end of a bullet. I quickly turned my head not wanting to show him the clear signs of worry written all over my face.

"It's not that bad." I said trying to be convincing.

"Max, I'm not stupid." I nodded my head still dazed at what had just happened to Fang. A small pang of happiness flowed through me as I finally reached the flock.

"We need to get to the ground and get Fang help now!" I said taking charge. As we flew through the sky I caught a glimpse of the flock taking dreading looks at Fang not making me feel any better. I looked down at him his face was ashen and his eyes were wide open as he looked up at me. I gave him a reassuring smile as we finally landed in a town called Tuscumbia in a state I don't know of.

We all tucked in our wings as we landed without a sound the flocked frantically started looking around for anyone that could be of help. I laid Fang down in the grass careful not to hurt him. He rolled over painfully moaning rolling over to his good side. A friendly looking man coincidentally over asking, "What happened to him?"

I'm guessing this had to do with Angel because just a few minutes ago there was no life within feet of these grounds. But, as long as it was for a good cause I wasn't going to complain. "He got shot by some guy that was following us!" I screamed pacing back and forth trying too make him buy my half lie. He snapped out his phone calling 911 and reported where we were and what happened. He nodded his head and said, "Yes sir" before closing his phone.

He made a failed attempt to smile. "Everything will be ok." I genuinely smiled back as Angel came over and clutched my leg holing her stuffed bear Celeste close. The sound of sirens filled the town as the ambulance stopped in front of us.

The paramedics took out what looked like a rolling bed and laid Fang on it, securing him in velcro straps. They slid the bed in and hurriedly waved the flock to cram into the small vehicle. I thanked the young man again and joined the flock in the van. I quickly closed the door and the van pulled off. I sat close to Fang giving him a reassuring squeeze. He tried to smile but it turned out to be a grimace. I guess Dylan felt my tension because he comfortingly put his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Fang we'll get you some help." I whispered so only Fang could hear actually trying to convince him and myself everything would turn out alright. Fang blinked a couple of times and then suddenly blacked out.

Alright, please tell me how you like it… I mean if you want to. Oh who am I kidding REVIEW!

~Nicky


End file.
